The present invention relates generally to holding devices for holding containers which accommodate tissues and the like.
Holding devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such holding devices is disclosed, for example in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,139. The holding device disclosed in this reference has a housing with a pin, an insert movable relative to the housing between a proximal position in which the container can be clamped between the insert and the housing and a distal position in which the insert is moved away from the housing so that the container can be removed from the device and the new container can be placed between the insert and the housing, and means for elastically urging the insert toward the housing to said proximal position. The insert can be moved away of the housing toward the distal position by a user with overcoming a resistance of the elastic means, and then the insert is moved back under the action of the elastic means. In the device disclosed in the above mentioned patent, there are engaging elements which engage in the container to firmly hold it in place. The engaging elements are formed as tooth-like projections. The holding device of the above mentioned general type performs its intended function. However, the tooth-like projections have certain disadvantages. During displacement of the insert toward the housing under the action of the elastic means, the tooth-like projections can in some cases hurt a user, and therefore it is desirable to modify the elements which engage in the container for holding them. If however the tooth-like projections are made dull so as to prevent any injury to a user, they will not penetrate into the material of the container and will not firmly hold it.